


Petit moment en famille

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: Spécial Noël [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, calendrier de l'avent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Quelques semaines aprèsLe bruit du silence, Loki et Clint profitent d'un moment tranquille à la ferme, avec Cooper et Lila.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Laura, Clint Barton & Lila Barton & Cooper Barton, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Loki, Lila Barton & Natasha Romanov
Series: Spécial Noël [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040294
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Petit moment en famille

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour le Calendrier de l'Avent de la _Bibliothèque de Fiction_ sur Facebook.  
> J'avais comme contrainte de mettre les mots _rempart_ & _faim_ , ainsi que la phrase _l'heure approche_.  
> Et il y a des défis de l'Enfer de Dante dans ce texte, mais comme je n'ai plus ma liste je ne les notes pas ici ♥

  
Fanart FrostHawk (version animaux) by Ray-fukutaichou

  
  
  
  
  
Dehors, il neigeait, Noël approchait doucement et le salon de la ferme était bien décoré. Le feu était allumé dans la cheminée, assis par terre devant ladite cheminée se trouvaient Clint, Loki et Cooper. Loki était appuyé contre Clint, la tête sur son épaule, Cooper assis en tailleur devant eux. Et entre eux, un plateau sur lequel Cooper construisait une forteresse en Lego. Avec l’aide de son père et de Loki.  
  
Laura préparait le repas avec Natasha, tout en discutant des derniers potins, Laura vivait avec Clint depuis des années -ils n’étaient qu’amis très très proches et elle l’aidait à élevé Lila et Cooper qui l’appelaient maman Laura-. Le tout jeune couple dans le salon était un des derniers potins. Et si Natasha avait eu du mal à accepter la présence de Loki sur Terre, ainsi que dans l’équipe, mais surtout auprès de Clint, elle pouvait voir qu’il rendait son ami heureux.  
  
« Tu sais qu’il faut un rempart pour ta forteresse ? » Dit Loki sans bouger de sa position, il était trop bien installé contre Clint.  
  
« Je sais. » Répondit le garçon avec un grand sourire.  
  
Assise par terre elle aussi, Lila dessinait, tante Tasha et maman Laura lui avaient donner des indications pour un dessin qui ferait plaisir à son père et à Loki. Alors la petite fille s’appliquait à dessiner un faucon avec des plumes dans les tons violet -pour rappeler la tenue de héro de son papa- et un chat noir aux yeux vert -d’après sa tante Tasha l’animal représentait parfaitement Loki-.  
  
Loki n’aurait jamais cru qu’il se sentirait si bien là, en même temps quand Odin l’avait bannit, il avait pensé qu’il serait laissé entre les mains du SHIELD. Mais non, il avait été déposé près de chez Clint, et l’archer l’avait accueilli chez lui. Ils s’étaient apprivoisés peu à peu. Et ils s’étaient rapprochés au point d’être désormais en couple. Et ça, honnêtement, Loki ne s’y était pas attendu. Oh bien sûr il avait bien réalisé qu’il y avait une certaine attirance, quand il avait attaqué Midgard sous les ordres de Thanos, surtout de son côté. Et petit à petit Clint était devenu sa famille, Laura et les enfants aussi d’ailleurs. Et Natasha… il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il appréciait réellement l’espionne mais il la tolérait, et elle le tolérait.  
  
« …. l’heure… approche. » Entendit vaguement Loki, il cligna des yeux, et ne réagit vraiment que quand Clint l’embrassa au coin des lèvres.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Tu étais parti loin on dirait. » Souffla Clint.  
  
« Je pensais à toi. » Avoua le prince qui pour le coup était un peu gêné de cet aveu.  
  
Le regard de Clint se fit intéressé et curieux.  
  
« Et à quoi est-ce que tu pensais exactement ? »  
  
« Je me disais juste que j’étais bien avec toi. » Répondit le prince en détournant le regard, pour le moment ils gardaient leur relation discrète. Il n’y avait que les enfants, Laura et Natasha qui étaient au courant. Et probablement Heimdall s’il l’espionnait. En espérant qu’il n’ait pas espionner au mauvais moment... quoique... s’il l’avait fait, eh bien ça lui aurait donner une bonne leçon.  
  
« Eh Loki, regarde moi. »  
  
Quand Loki le regarda, il sourit avant de l’embrasser.  
  
« Je t’aime. » Souffla l’archer, en embrassant à nouveau le prince. Ça l’étonnait encore parfois, ces sentiments qu’il avait pour Loki, et même... ça l’effrayait de voir à quel point il s’était vite attaché au prince d’Asgard. Mais il ne s’en plaignait pas vraiment. Il appréhendait le jour où Thor serait mis au courant, par contre, vu l’attitude surprotectrice du blond -ça faisait très souvent râler Loki d’ailleurs-, et il appréhendait aussi l’éventuelle rencontre avec Odin et Frigga.  
  
La réponse de Loki fut murmurée, alors qu’il avait dissimulé son visage contre l’épaule de Clint, mais l’archer sourit. Il n’avait pas besoin que Loki le dise haut et fort.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que tu me disais, au fait ? »  
  
« Ah oui, je te disais que Lila nous a fait un joli dessin. Et que c’est bientôt l’heure du dîner. »  
  
Oh, c’est vrai qu’il commençait à avoir faim. Mais le dessin l’intéressait un peu plus pour le moment.  
  
« Un dessin ? »  
  
Clint prit la feuille posée sur la table basse et la montra à Loki. Ce dernier observa le dessin pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire.  
  
« Elle dessine bien, c’est vrai que c’est joli. »  
  
« L’idée de te représenter en chat vient de Tasha. »  
  
Hum... mouais. Okay. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait le prendre.


End file.
